sukie life
by jasperlittlesister
Summary: Dear old snape has his wife and her crazy family to deal with. what will he do ? How will viper like her new brother and law!
1. DISCLAIMER

Sukie life

I don't own anything

Only my OC:VIPER,DAWN,ELEKTRA,SUKIE, SHADOW  
><span><em><br>**I DO NOT OWN:**_

HAPPY POTTER

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

_**ANGEL**_

_**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**_

_**VAMPIRE DARIES **_

_**THEY SOLELY BELONG TO THERE CREATORS, I AM ONLY BORROWING THEM FOR THE TIME BEING TO WRITE FANFICTION STORIES TO GET MY MUSE OUT OF MY HEAD AND TO THINK CLEARLY(THEY STAYING UNTIL I WRITE OR CREATE A FANFICTION AND POST) I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN, ONLY BORROWING(LENDING) THEM.  
><strong>_

**MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!  
>I found this out from an author of a story!<br>In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.  
>I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.<br>I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.  
>I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.<br>: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
>:  www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
>:  www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
>:  www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
>We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.<br>I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
>-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!<br>Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
>Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.<br>: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF  
>If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.<br>shadowwriter329  
>g1rldraco7<br>Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
>InuYoiushi<br>Ryoucutie4ever  
>shadowrealm818<br>**

**SEND THIS MESSAGE AROUND AND SIGN THE PETITION SO THAT YOU CAN READ, WRITE FREELY, WHITOUT GOING TO JAIL.  
>THANK YOU<br>JASPERLITTLESISTER  
><strong>

**Can anyone please draw a picture of Snape holding a Rose with siler on it`s petals.**

**don`t make any money out of this story**


	2. meeting the Family

Chapter 1  
>how it all began, how four sisters were reunited<p>

17 years ago years ago a family was torn apart by a jealous man who wanted revenge, for all the pain and torture their father put him throw, Oh he did get his revenge, for on that night a family four sisters lost their parents that night by the hand of the mad man. They were taken apart the oldest being only 7 years old.

15 years later

On 25 February 1996 Viper stared through the window whilst holding her lower abdomen, why you asked, is because in 6 months she (she a trained assassin) is going to become a mother. Two strong scarred arms wrapped around her waist and she rested her head on his right shoulder. Inhaling his natural scent of woods and rain, she leaned her back on his chest and closed her sky blue eyes. "How was your day sweetheart?" Viper asked her husband. "Bloody, the git didn't want to die; he was forced to St Mungo's because of a cutting hex meant for weasel. Got 16 stitches in my left arm" Viper leaned to the right, relieving the weight on his injured arm) "Remind me to send him a gift." Viper murmured while Shadow only chuckled at his wife (her gift meant a trip to the hospital) "How was your day my angel of death." Shadow asked. "I went to visit my adopted parents and told them some very good news and I went to see Dr Andrew, he told me to come by tomorrow. And I think I found Sukie today," his arm tightened around her "Pray tell why, my love." Shadow asked whilst kissing his mating mark on the left side on her neck (Shadow is a wolf Animagus) and she continued, "because my birthmark burned very clear today and painful today.

Viper took his hand lead him to their bedroom "Well my husband, as you know I have a blood bond with my sibling, and I know when they are near. Alpha of mine, I was thinking of quitting my job as assassin and taking the teaching job at Hogwarts. "Only if you consent, my love. Shadow knew to tread lightly as she only called him Alpha when she truly wanted something and nothing ever stopped her from getting what she wanted. "That depends, my love. What possession is it?" Viper lay on his chest and held his waist. "DADA for 6th and 7nth years along with Remus Lupin, that werewolf you hunted a couple of weeks ago for Sirius Black." "Alright my love, you win. When do we leave? He asked and only received a kiss for an answer.

Viper fell asleep in her husband's arms, only to dream of the past...

_**Flashback  
>(Her dream of when their parent died)<strong>_

"MARIA ... WAKE UP! Take your sister to the Safety room, stay there with Mira and remember to follow you're the instincts." With her 5 year old sibling Sukie, 3 year old Electra and 1 year old Dawn, they all fell asleep in a bundle with Maria holding them all, whilst staying strong, not knowing that her parents are dead and hoping that they stay together as family ...  
>Maria woke up first of all three of her sister sleeping next to her, went up the stairs and what she saw shook her to the core. Her mother and father were DEAD, their lifeless eyes staring at photo of them all together...<p>

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wake up. Viper Wake up"

_**Flashback ends  
><strong>_

Viper woke up to Shadow holding her tight, "You're dreaming." he told her. Her eyes filled with tears. The pain of that night returning as a sharp knife wound to the heart.  
><strong>ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss <strong>At the Malfoy Manor Severus Snape is calming his mate Sukie Lionheart – Snape  
>was woken up by her screaming, his Veela side searching for the cause of her pain.<br>**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**That night all four sister's weakened bond reawakened and become stronger than before. They fell asleep feeling the bond uniting them once more. The bond calmed them to a deep sleep, knowing that one day they will be united as one family again.  
><strong>ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss<br>**Viper was taken in by the Salvatore's, Stefan and Elaina raised her and she attended Bauxabons Academy for the gifted.  
>His bother Damon and Bonnie took Electra in and she went to Hogwarts, she was in the Gryffindor house. A year later Dawn was sorted into Slytherin, she was raised by Buffy and Angel Winchester (Squibs) they also gave her 2 brothers (Viper found her when was 12 years old)<br>Sukie was raised by the Malfoy, they took her in and raised her. Later she was bonded to Severus Snape.  
>All four of the girls where Guardians\Protectors of sacred objects that control the elements. Viper and Sukie where the only two to control to objects in their bodies.<p>

Viper and Electra kept in contact with each other and along with Dawn they kept each other on their toes. Electra and Dawn have a love\hate sibling bond, but all three loved their adopted parents with all their heart, the same with Sukie.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

The next morning Viper and Shadow went to the Doctor together, holding hands as they walked passed a couple. The female had black hair and black eyes with gold specks around the iris if you looked closely. The man had greasy black hair and sharp eyes, and was tall and powerful.  
>That`s when both Sukie and Viper cried out in pain, Viper holding her left thigh and Sukie her left shoulder. The pain could only be described as when a hot burning metal pole is placed on a open wound and salt poured on afterwards. Viper and Sukie both passed out in their husband's arms, the last thing they heard were their names being called...<p>

Viper woke up with a head splitting headache and a burning thigh, subconsciously rubbing her birthmark that was a rose. Minutes later she saw Shadow entering the room with a thoughtful look on his face.  
>"Moring my Death Hunter, why the face?" Viper said with a gentle smile.<br>"VIPER!" Shadow yelled, throwing his arms around her waist and twirling her around in a circle.  
>She only laughed at his sudden movement. "Shadow what happened?" she asked when he placed her back on the bed and called Doctor Andrew. "Well after you fainted Andrew drew blood on both you and the other woman. We found Sukie sweetheart." Viper's heart filled with joy of finally founding her lost sister. "And..." he raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. " We're going to have a pup, darling" She could only grin at his happiness " Oh wonderful news my sister," a voice said. Viper looked up and there stood Sukie, with Snape standing behind her Snape holding her waist. Suddenly the colour drained out of Viper face as she ran to the toilet throwing up. "Morning sickness. Oh wonderful." She thought as Sukie gently helped her to the room again, there Dr Andrew, Snape and Shadow stood waited for her.<p>

"Sukie both you and Viper have the same DNA. Well Viper, you're 8 weeks pregnant and as you already know you are only carrying for 6 months due to Shadow's wolf genes. Now Viper I know you too well," at this Viper rolled her eyes and let the doctor continue, "At 4 Months you MUST go on bed rest, you're body has gotten bruised up along the years and the pup could open up old wounds on your lower abdomen, for he will have Shadow Wolf genes, you're Dragon abilities and possibly you're claws as well."

**Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Sukie curious about Viper and their family, invited them to tea tomorrow, knowing Lucuis and Cissy won`t mind her bringing company home. After that was said Sukie and Viper hugged each other and their mate`s shook hands. Both women knew deep down in their heart that the future will change. That night Viper wrote to both Electra and Dawn telling them the news knowing she will receive an answer in the morning. Later that night Viper fell asleep in her mate arms after making sweet love to celebrate the new member of the pack. Sukie told the Malfoy`s about the new guest tomorrow afternoon, and that Lucuis and Draco both had to behave because Sukie knew that Lucius will freak out when he find out that there will be two assassins coming, never mind the fact that there will be an Alpha wolf in the manor.

_**The next day  
><strong>_  
>in the morning both Viper and Shadow went to Diagon alley for supply`s for the house and the new pup's room and to get a pet for their pup. The mothers of pups in Shadow's clan knew what pet will be best, so walking in the pet store Viper walked through the rows of pets and looked at the different frogs, spiders, cats and rats until they walked past the snakes, when Viper saw a rare Dark scaled Guardian snake, they only appear to those who are worthy of their talent and their venom is only poisonous to everyone except blood of hisher chosen. As she was about to leave she felt her child and the snake make a bond, she knew then that the guardian snake will be a perfect addition to the family. When she looked at the snake she saw in his eyes that he knew what she was and she looked up at the name tag on the glass tank

_Harmless Anaconda  
>bred in Forbidden Forest<br>500 galleons  
>Comes with its own cage, food and tracking collar,<br>ask for the magical snakes care card_

Viper approached the shop assistant and asked for the 'harmless anaconda' and paid. Shadow merely raised his left eyebrow, Viper smiled and asked about the snake care card and when the snake mating season is, after receiving the item it was time for tea at Malfoy Manor. With the snake safely in the portable cage with food and water they teleported to the Manor where they found Sukie in front of the gate waiting with a wide happy smile, they entered the Manor without a problem.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Snape was enjoying his tea when he heard Sukie scream. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. A snake was around Sukie's neck and was giving her a hug, Viper only laughed at Snape's and spoke to the snake in Parsaltounge told the Snake to enter his cage and sleep until they are at home. Viper still chuckled when Draco and Lucius came running down with Narcissa, their wands out and was ready to fight. Viper was suddenly pulled back with Shadow in front her with his own wand drawn and ready. Sensing a fight Viper stood in front of Shadow showing her mating mark and submissive side, Shadow calmed down holding her to his chest. She smiled and introduced herself as Viper Salvatore – Wolfclaw- and that she was Sukie older sister by blood.  
>Everyone calmed down after the introduction and went inside.<p>

Lucius Malfoy`s was no fool he knew when there was an Alpha in his Mansion and to say he was happy was an understatement, but he said nothing in order to keep the peace ,buts it`s seems the Alpha was besig studying Snape, Could he sense there dark mark. It seems he could. "lucuis could you show me more of your Mansion" asked Shadow a dangerous look in his eyes that told Lucius it was an order," of coarse follow me " said Lucuis fear creeping in his heart. Not showing in his voice and eyes.

"So Cissy tell me more about your`e husband dark mark and how long has he been wearing it" as Viper asked, with as dark look om her face, because Shadow said that he could remove the mark if you and Sukie give permission to Remove it. They there shocked to be précis, as one they screamed "YES" ! and tackeld Viper to the ground carefull of her condition.

**There the first Chapter  
>please vote on my poll.<br>I really need ideas for killing Voldermort. PM if you want couples in the fanfic, be it M/M, M/F or F/F.  
>thanks for reading my story. REVIEW PLEASE.<br>****sis let me know what you think **


End file.
